et si
by Iloona
Summary: et si Kate n'était pas morte.. TATE ? nul en résumé sorry :/ c'est ma première fan fiction donnez moi un avis sur mes chapitres en reviews avec des critiques constructifs s'il vous plait :) bonne lecture :D
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs, Kate et Dinozzo était sur le toit de l'entrepôt. Kate aperçu un homme équipé d'une arme qui visait son patron, elle couru devant celui-ci et pris la balle qui lui était destiné et tomba a terre. Tony qui avait vue toute la scène était effrayé a l'idée de perdre sa coéquipière; il accouru ainsi que Gibbs voir son état.

 _-J'ai cru que j'allais mourir avant même d'atteindre le sol s'exclama Kate encore secoué._

Ses collègues la regardèrent avec un sourire de soulagement heureux qu'elle n'est rien.

Suite a cela Gibbs se releva et chercha le tireur et vit le sniper. Il indiqua aux deux autres de rester à terre et fit de même en appelant le ncis pour un support aérien. Apres une demi heure de recherche il reçu un appel qui disait que le tireur avait disparu.

Gibbs et Dinozzo aidèrent Kate à se relever pour l'accompagner a une ambulance qui venait d'arriver en sachant très bien que celle-ci n'y serait pas aller d'elle-même persuadé qu'elle allait bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup Capucin44, bonne semaine a toi aussi :)

Kate était arrivé a l'hôpital elle a était prise en charge rapidement, la jeune femme attendait dans une chambre pour avoir ses résultats : elle avait une commotion cérébrale suite a sa chute. Le médecins lui indiqua de se reposer sans dormir pendant 24heures dans cette chambre d'hôpital, elle devait les informer si elle avait des vertiges, des nausées ou même une grande fatigue qui la pousserai à s'endormir rapidement.

Ses collègues arrivèrent petit à petit après avoir réaliser leur rapports de se qu'il s'était passé dans l'ordre suivant : Abby, Ducky, Gibbs, Mcgee et Tony. L'un après l'autre ils lui demandaient comment elle se sentait, si elle n'avait besoins de rien toujours un peu inquiet pour leur amie.

Arriva le tour de Tony lui qui avait passé le plus de temps sur son rapport n'arrivant pas a se concentré sans nouvelle de sa coéquipière. Il arriva devant sa chambre et frappa a la porte :

\- Comment te sens tu agent Todd ?

\- Un peu fatigué mais sinon tout va bien, dit elle tout en souriant a son interlocuteur.

Il lui rendit son sourire soulager qu'elle n'est rien de grave.

\- Tu sors quand ?

\- Demain si tout vas bien, je pourrai reprendre le travail doucement donc pas de terrains tu sera avec Mcgee mais t'en fais pas je reviens bientôt.

Kate attrapa son oreiller et lui balança en pleine figure. Tony qui ne s'y attendait pas faillit chuter mais il se rattrapa de justesse au mur juste derrière lui. Les deux amis se regardèrent et partir en fou rire essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer avant d'alerter tout le couloir. Le grand brun regardait sa coéquipière content qu'elle n'est pas perdu sa gaieté malgré sa présence dans cet hôpital. Ce fut un appel de Gibbs qui leur permis de reprendre leur esprits, à la fin de l'appel il indiqua a Kate qu'il devait s'en aller puisque Gibbs le demandait. Elle acquiesça en lui faisant un signe de la tête avec un sourire rassurant et il parti rejoindre sa voiture.

Tony arriva au NCIS et fut surpris de voir Gibbs accompagné d'une jeune femme brune. Il s'approcha d'eux et demanda a Gibbs qui c'était il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la brunette le coupa en lui tendent sa mains.

\- Ziva David agent du Mossad.

\- Anthony Dinozzo

Gibbs pris a part son agent en lui expliquant qu'elle était la pour plaider la cause de leur agent : Ari Haswari au directeur Shepard puisqu'il était en mission et que s'était elle même son agent de liaison. La directrice indiqua a Gibbs que Ari était innocent mais elle lui laissa un délais pour que celui- ci trouve des preuves de sa culpabilité sinon il devra arrêter sa traque incessante envers l'agent double.

Plus tard, Ducky reçu un appel de son ancien assistant Gerald et fut surpris d'entendre Ari au bout du fil. Il voulait réfuter les dire que l'équipe du NCIS avait sur lui. Il lui communiqua la ou il devait se rendre seule parce par téléphone ceci aurait été trop long et donc une possibilité de le localiser. Son interlocuteur lui assura qu'il libérerai Gerald une fois qu' il serait arrivé.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs qui avait ordonné a tout le monde de ne pas sortir, il remarqua l'absence de Ducky et trouva que cela n'était pas normal puisqu'il ne désobéissait jamais aux règles. Il essaya en vain de l'appeler mais sans réponse; Mcgee vit que Gerald avait appelé le légiste. L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants dicta à celui ci de localiser le portable de Ducky, qui se trouva à George Town dans un quartier résidentiel.

Ducky était arrivé au lieu du rendez-vous, il avança jusqu'à la voiture et s'arrêta devant Gerald et lui demanda comment il allait, son ancien assistant lui répondit favorablement en ajoutant qu'il n'aurai pas du venir, Ducky n'y prêtât pas attention et échangea sa place avec celui ci. Ari ordonna au médecin légiste de démarré se qu'il fit sans s'opposer sachant qu'il avait une arme.

Gibbs rejoignit Tony a l'hôtel dans lequel Ziva séjournait, celui ci lui avait intimé l'ordre de la suivre comme son ombre parce qu'il n'avait aucunement confiance en elle. Tony pénétra dans sa voiture, il lui fit son rapport : elle avait fait faire un faux passeport pour Ari au nom de René Saurel. Une jeune femme brune en jogging devait lui donné. A la fin de son topo sur sa filature, il sortit de la voiture et vit la jeune femme qui entrait dans un taxi, son patron se mit a la suivre. Sur le chemin, il croisa la voiture dans laquelle était pris au piège Ducky. Il s'arrêta. Il sortit de sa voiture. Brandit son arme en direction de l'automobile. Le médecin légiste en sorti et informa Gibbs qu'il était parti. C'était une diversion. Ari avait réussi a semer le doute dans l'esprit de son ami il n'était plus si sur que se soit lui qui était le sniper qui avait essayer de les tués.

Arrivé au NCIS Gibbs demanda a Ziva une entrevue seul a seul pour lui démontré que c'était Haswari le sniper. Après tout les faits divulgués, la jeune femme ne changea pas d'avis, elle ne voulait pas lui tendre un piège afin de le tuer mais il lui fit tout de même sous entendre que celui ci allais pénétré chez lui pour lui ôter la vie, il en était certain.

La journée terminé, Gibbs rentra chez lui. Il descendit à la cave et voulu prendre son sniper ranger dans un tiroir fermé à clé, il l'ouvrit mais l'arme n'y était plus. L'homme aux cheveux gris releva la tête et aperçu Ari assis avec entre ses mains : son sniper.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna Gibbs tout en le regardant

\- Vous me rappelez mon père, des ma naissance il m'a élever dans le but de faire de moi son petit agent double. Il m'a envoyer faire médecine pour être dans les camps au coté de ma mère, quand il la fait assassiné, je n'ai eu aucun mal a rejoindre un groupe terroriste.

Tout en avancant Gibbs repondit :

\- Je me sens presque triste pour vous.

\- Et moi pour vous. Continua Ari tout en le suivant.

Il pointa l'arme vers lui. Une détonation retenti. Un corps inerte se mis a s'écrouler sur le sol froid. Une balle dans la tempe, le sang se déversa tel un cour d'eau qui se jette dans la mer.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci Jc je vais faire de mon mieux pour éviter les fautes de grammaire. En ce qui concerne l'histoire tu me diras, suite à un peu plus de chapitre si elle a de l'avenir :)

* * *

Gibbs se retourna et vit Kate, en haut de l'escalier, tenant une arme. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

*FlashBack*

 _\- je pourrai être seul avec Ziva._ Indiqua Gibbs aux autres membres de l'équipe.

Les personnes présentes dans pièces s'en allèrent sans poser de questions.

Cela faisait prés d'une heure que Kate était entrée pour des nouvelles de l'enquête. Sachant qu'elle aurai eu un rapport qu'a la fin, elle s'était rendue au bureau mais ses collègues étaient arrivés peu de temps après elle donc la brunette s'était cachée puisqu'elle savait que son patron allait la renvoyer chez pour qu'elle se repose comme le médecin lui avait dit. Celle ci avait entendu l'entretien avec Ziva depuis le début, la jolie brune décida donc de se rendre chez Gibbs.

*fin du FlashBack*

Kate lui sourit

\- _Merci. lui fit Gibbs_

 _\- Pas de quoi._

Une semaine c'était écoulé depuis les événements, Ziva était retournée dans le Mossad et Kate avait repris le terrain.

Ils étaient tous au bureau et Gibbs reçu un appel. Un marine c'était fait tué. Il informa son équipe puis embarquèrent l'équipement et partirent vers la scène de crime. Le chien d'un chasseur s'était sauvé et s'était arrêté près du corps, il était recouvert de feuilles. Suite à la découverte de son animal le chasseur appela de suite la police dans les environ de 8heures du matin. Quand ils furent arrivé, chacun sa tache : Kate les photos, Tony les croquis et Mcgee alla interrogé le chasseur avec Gibbs. Ducky estima l'heure du décès entre 23heures et minuit, mais à première vu elle avait été étranglé, il donnera plus de détail après l'autopsie.

Tous étaient rentrés Gibbs donna l'ordre de trouver des infos sur la victime.

15 minutes plus tard Kate commença :

 _\- Natasha Miller, 31 ans, infirmière, marié à Georges Miller. Elle n'a pas d'enfant. il ne lui reste que son père, retraité de la marine. Sa mère est morte quand elle avait 10 ans._

Tony repris :

 _\- Elle était marié depuis 5 ans, il travaille au même endroit que sa femme en tant que mécanicien. Il a 34 ans et lui non plus n'a pas d'enfant._

 _\- Son mari n'a pas informé la police que sa femme avait disparu. Ajouta Mcgee._

 _\- Tony, Kate allez prévenir le père, le mari, ainsi que ses collègues._

Les deux coéquipiers partirent voir le père puis le mari a son lieu de travail.

Tous deux arrivèrent, Kate demanda a un marine ou il pouvait trouver Georges, il leur indiqua ou celui-ci se trouvait.

Tony s'approcha et engagea la conversation :

- _Excusez moi monsieur Miller NCIS, agent Dinozzo et Todd._

 _\- Bonjour qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Kate repris,

\- _Nous venons vous informez que votre femme a été assassiné, son corps a été retrouvé dans les bois. Nous sommes désolé, toute nos condoléances._

 _\- Oh mon dieu non, j'espérai qu'elle avait eu un appel en urgence cette nuit pour expliquer le fait qu'elle soit repartie, mais.._

 _\- C'est pour cela que vous n'avez pas prévenu la police ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Savez vous qui pourrai en vouloir a votre femme ?_

 _\- Non, désolé ne pas pouvoir vous aidez.._

 _\- Très bien nous reviendrons vers vous si nous avons d'autres questions, vous pourriez nous faire parvenir son ordinateur et son portable s'il vous plaît._

Il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et les deux agents partirent voir les collègues de Natasha.

Kate alla voir Robin Fisher, il était vraiment bouleversé. Ils étaient proche sa leur arrivait de boire un verre après le travail mais il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle d'elle depuis la veille sa l'avait un inquiété.

Tony avait été voir Jane Dubois une autre de ses collègues. C'était sa meilleure amie, ce fut un choc pour elle de l'apprendre. Elle lui expliqua qu'entre Natasha et son mari cela n'allais pas fort et que celle-ci avait un amant elle ne savait qui s'était elle ne lui avait pas dit, son mari non plus n'était pas au courant puisqu'elle faisait attention.

Pendant que Todd et Dinozzo interrogeaient, Gibbs alla voir Ducky.

La victime avait des marques de strangulation, avec a l'intérieur des fibres de couleur bleue probablement de la soie mais il les avait donné a Abby pour des analyses. Il avait remarqué une activité sexuelle récente un peu moins d'une heure avant sa mort mais aucune de trace de viol. Il avait prélevé de l'ADN sous les ongles de la jeune femme peut-être celle du tueur ou de son partenaire qu'il avait également donné a Abby.

Gibbs retourna au bureau, Tony et Kate lui firent un topo de leur interrogatoire. Maintenant ils devaient attendre les résultats d'analyse. Gibbs alla se chercher un café pendant que les autres attendaient au bureau en attendant que Abby les préviennent.

La jeune gothique prévenu Gibbs que les résultats étaient près. Il arriva peu de temps après accompagné des autres membres de l'équipe. Elle affirma que les fibres bleues étaient bien de la soie probablement venant d'un foulard, l'ADN trouvé sous les ongles de la victime appartenait à : Robin Fisher, qui était son amant et peut-être son assassin.

* * *

un petit commentaire sympa ? :)


	5. Chapter 5

Suite aux résultats d'analyse, Gibbs envoya Mcgee et Dinozzo voir l'amant, Robin Fisher et Kate voir le mari, Georges Miller.

Tim et Tony arrivèrent au domicile de l'amant de la jeune femme, l'un d'eux sonna et il vint leur ouvrir.

 _\- Vous avez du nouveau ? Leur demanda t'il._

Tony répondit :

 _\- Nous savons que vous étiez amant, il y a votre ADN sous ses ongles._

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était important.._

 _\- Peut-être parce que vous l'avez tué._

Mcgee reprit rapidement.

 _\- Ce que veut dire l'agent Dinozzo, c'est que maintenant vous êtes notre suspect n°1._

 _\- Mais non je ne lui aurais fais aucun mal, je l'aimais, on s'aimait. Natasha avait prévue de quitter son mari le jour de sa mort._

\- _Comment le savez vous ?_ Ajouta Tony.

- _On s'est vue au travail mais aussi après nous nous sommes rendu a l'hôtel, comme tout les soirs depuis 4 mois.. Elle me l'avait dit, je n'avais aucune raison de la tuée, on allait enfin être ensemble._

 _\- Combien de temps êtes vous resté à l'hôtel? S'exclama Mcgee._

 _\- De 19heures a 22heures30, elle partie seule, moi j'ai passé ma nuit aussi l'accueil vous le confirmera._

 _\- Vous pouvez me donner le nom de L'hôtel._

 _\- Tenez le ticket, j'ai payé par carte._

L'un des deux hommes pris le ticket et partirent vers la voiture.

Pendant que ses deux collègue interrogeaient l'amant, Kate arriva chez Georges Miller, elle frappa à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit.

 _\- Agent Todd, entrez._

 _\- Merci. Elle entra en regardant dans les moindres détails chaque pièces qu'elle voyait._

 _\- Que puis-je pour vous ?_

 _\- Nous avons du nouveau a propos de l'enquête._

Il regarda Kate pour lui dire de continuer.

\- _Votre femme avait un amant._

 _\- Oh.. je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait pu me faire ça._

Kate trouva qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup réagis, comme s'il le savait déjà. Elle étudia tous ses gestes pour réussir à percevoir quelque chose, il semblait nerveux.

- _Le saviez vous ?_

 _\- Non, bien-sûr que non. Elle était distante mais je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle me trompait._ Dit-il tout en baissant les yeux, comme pour fuir le regard de l'agent en face de lui, celle-ci l'avait bien évidemment remarqué étant profileuse.

- _J'en ai oublié les bonnes manières voulez vous boire quelque chose agent Todd ?_

 _\- Volontiers, un verre d'eau s'il vous plaît. En attendant si vous me le permettez je peux faire un tour dans votre maison ?_

 _\- Oui vous pouvez._

Kate se leva, elle inspecta le rez de chaussez, rien d'alarmant. Elle monta a l'étage et trouva la chambre, elle s'arrêta sur quelque chose en particulier. Un foulard en soie bleu. Caitlin se retourna et fut surprise de voir son interlocuteur. Il avait vue qu'elle l'avait trouvé. Il avait compris que la jeune femme avait compris que c'était lui l'assassin de sa femme. L'agent vit dans ses yeux qu'elle ne sortirai pas de cette maison maintenant, peut-être même jamais ou dans un sac mortuaire. L'homme la poussa d'une force que celle-ci se cogna contre le coin du lit et ne releva pas..

Dinozzo et Mcgee étaient arrivé au NCIS ils firent un rapport de l'interrogatoire à leur patron. Les deux hommes étaient étonnés de pas avoir vu leur collègue arrivée puisque cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était partie. Tony demanda à Gibbs ou elle était il lui informa qu'il avait reçu un message qui disait que le mari ne savait pas pour la liaison de sa femme donc rien à signaler mais sur le chemin du retour elle ne sentait pas bien donc elle était rentrée chez elle et ne viendrai donc pas demain non plus, elle avait sûrement manger un truc pas frais. Tony fut soulagé mais il irai tout de même la voir après le boulot.

L'équipe ne trouvaient aucune piste ils avaient tous retournés mais sans le portable de la victime il ne savait pas ou est-ce qu'elle était avant sa mort. Georges Miller n'a pu nous procurer que son ordinateur portable mais rien qui pourrait aidez l'enquête.

A la fin de la journée, après que Tony et Tim eurent finis leur rapport. Chacun se dirigea chez soit sauf Dinozzo qui alla voir Kate. Il se présenta devant chez elle, il frappa et sonna à plusieurs reprise mais elle ne répondait pas. Il se dit qu'elle devait dormir il passerai demain.

S'il savait réellement se qu'il se passait..

Kate se réveilla. Elle essaya de se redresser comme elle le pouvait, elle fini par se mettre assise. La brunette avait un mal de tête atroce, celle ci toucha son visage et vit qu'il y avait du sang, elle remonta jusqu'au front et senti sa plaie douloureuse mais pas très profonde heureusement. Elle se trouvait dans un lieu humide puisqu'elle avait son pantalon mouillé du a une fuite de l'arrivé d'eau. La porte s'ouvrit.

\- _Comment va l'agent Todd ?_

\- _Pourquoi l'avoir tué ?_


End file.
